Opposites Attract
by D. Apathy
Summary: Summer is pmsing, Pedro won't give Napoleon his tots, and Pennie and Mary live in Idaho! Oh noes, what is going on in the world of Pedro Sanchez?


**Opposites Attract  
(ONE-SHOT & COMPANION TO _HAPPILY EVER AFTER_)**

**A/N:** Hi! This is my second Napoleon Dynamite story, as a sort of spin-off to _Happily Ever After_. No, I don't own the characters or movie. Woe is meh. Also, I don't speak much Spanish (I just started this year!) I only know simple things like "Yes, mother" and formal speaking. Rest is from the translator. Sorry if it's wrong! Also, the jock's names were never mentioned in the movie so I'm just making those up. And it takes place right after _Happily Ever After_.

* * *

"¡Pedro, se despierta! Usted será tarde para escuela." Pedro's mother, Carmen Sanchez, yelled from the kitchen in their small suburban house.

"Si madre." Pedro sat up in bed as if he were a robot.

Pedro Sanchez got out of his small bed and pulled on a red and brown striped shirt with tan pants. He looked lazily at his curly wig, picked it up, and dropped it on his head. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were looked up at the mess of black material on top of his head.

Carmen thought her son was taking too long. "Pedro!"

Pedro walked into the brown hallway. The hallway was so small that it looked as if barley one person could fit through it. It was very undersized and very brown, with wood paneled walls. But the Sanchez's house was like that. After all, only Pedro, Carmen, and his father, Carlos, lived there.

"Aquí está el desayuno. El apuro arriba, usted será tarde, Pedro." Carmen yelled hurriedly, dishing out small tacos.

Pedro stared at it. Tacos…for breakfast?

Carlos Sanchez noticed where his son's gaze was. "They are microwaved. Your mother got up late this morning."

Carmen glared at Carlos and flipped her black hair back over her shoulder. "Speak only Spanish in this house! Can we at least save some of our Mexican culture! We are American enough, especially with that silly piñata incident during the school election!" Carmen rambled on with a heavy Mexican accent, while washing dishes, "Respecting our opponents…pfft. In Mexico, competition is competition, no _rules_."

By now, Carlos, very bored with his wife's rambling, had gone back to reading the paper at his seat next to Pedro. Pedro was staring open-mouthed at the tacos.

"I think I will go to school now." Pedro said in his usual monotone voice.

"Have a nice day." Carlos said, not looking from his newspaper.

* * *

Pedro arrived at Preston High 7 minutes later. The school steps were empty as usual, and Napoleon or Deb were nowhere to be seen.

Pedro slowly locked up his bike at the bike rack and went inside the building. He walked through the crowds to his light blue locker. He never knew why they had the stupidest colors for the school. Light blue and orange clashed horribly. Why even have color lockers?

While Pedro was caught in thought, he saw Trisha, Don, Moe, and of course, Summer. Summer was the girl who he had built a cake for and asked her to the Dance. But she said no. She was also his opponent in the student election. Today though, Summer looked slightly worried.

"Hey School Prez! How's the business? Where's Napoleon? You know, your boyfriend." Don slammed Pedro against the colorful lockers.

Moe tried joining in. "Yeah, you're el gayo!"

"No…no dumbass…it is just gay, not gayo…and no el." Don corrected Moe.

"Anyway –" Don started to make fun of the Mexican once again but Summer interrupted him.

"Don, come on, don't embarrass yourself. Let's just go." Summer said, wearily.

Trisha and Moe gave Summer a "what the hell is wrong with you" look but went off. Don soon followed and glared at Summer as he walked past her. Summer glared at Pedro and went off as well.

Pedro blinked, turned around, and started to open his locker.

* * *

Pedro soon arrived at his first class, science. He found Napoleon and Deb there. He also saw Summer, Trisha, and Don. He quickly sat down in his assigned seat by some girl named Pennie, who was talking very loudly with her friend Mary.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…we live in Idaho!" Pennie started something that was bound to be a very idiotic conversation.

"Oh my god!" Mary encouraged her, "Let's go get some potatoes."

Pedro watched them leave the class with his famous open-mouth, dazed look and blinked.

"Alright class, since we have been talking about electricity, let's partner up for a project!"

The class moaned. And in the bad way, not the sexual way.

"Okay, let me first explain the project. Did you ever hear the saying that opposites attract? Well, it's true. Two things with opposite, or different charges, will attract, or pull towards each other…" Mrs. Grabbie rambled on about electric charges until she got to the project, "So for the project, all you have to do it get two charges that attract! It's that simple! Due tomorrow!" The animated teacher eagerly explained.

"Now, let's partner up!" Mrs. Grabbie took out her grade book.

"OK! Don and Trisha, Andrea and Leslie, Napoleon and Debra, Janet and Robert, Pedro and Summer, Laddie and Candy…" She paused after she heard several people groan, including Summer.

"If anyone wants to switch partners, I'm sorry, it's already written down in red ink."

There was mumbling in the crowd of students.

* * *

A few periods later, Pedro and Napoleon were at lunch, like everyday. Deb was not there for one reason or another.

"Hey Napoleon…" Pedro tried starting a conversation with his curly-haired friend.

"What." Napoleon replied.

"What do you think of Summer?" Pedro asked.

"Summer is so totally sweet!" Napoleon rambled, "No school-" Pedro cut him off.

"No, I mean the girl Summer." Pedro corrected Napoleon.

"She's a frickin' idiot! She ran against you for School President!" Napoleon yelled with some emotion.

"Yeah, well, she defended me this morning against that jock. I thought she was starting to like me. Then in science, she sighed and got mad when Mrs. Grabbie made us partners. I don't know what's wrong with her." Pedro ranted.

"Some girls have this thing called a period I think. I think they get mood swings when they have the period thing. Maybe Summer is having her period." Napoleon contemplated.

"Maybe." Pedro paused for a minute before re-starting the conversation, "Maybe I should build her another cake."

"No, she didn't like it last time, remember?" Napoleon reminded Pedro.

There was silence as Pedro thought.

"Napoleon, if you were a girl, what would you like to get?" Pedro asked.

"Me? I'd like some tots, but most girls would want flowers." Napoleon answered.

"Okay." Pedro said.

"Hey Pedro," Napoleon asked his daily question, "Can I have your tots?"

Pedro looked at him.

"No." said Pedro.

Napoleon sighed like a spoiled child who did not get ice cream, but he did not argue with Pedro.

* * *

That afternoon, Pedro went to the local florist to get roses for Summer. They were readily wrapped and had frilly hearts all over the pink wrapping. He also got 2 magnets for the project since it looked like Summer would have nothing for it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day in science class, Summer took a seat next to Pedro and whispered, "Do you have something for the project?"

"Yes." Pedro held up the magnets.

"Ok good." Summer replied, looking back to the front of the class.

"Alrighty class," Mrs. Grabbie yelled excitedly, "Time for the presentations!"

Almost everyone in the class either brought in a balloon and rubbed it on a person's hair or let magnets stick together. Pedro and Summer's presentation was not out of the ordinary.

* * *

After science, Summer thanked Pedro for getting the magnets and continued on to next period with her posse. Pedro went out to his locker and got out the roses he had gotten for Summer and waiter for Summer to come around the hall.

When Summer and her friends came around the corner, they immediately saw Pedro with the bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, who's that for? Napoleon Dynamite?" Don asked.

"No, this is for Summer." Pedro held up the bouquet to the blonde.

"What the hell?" Don asked with a strange look on his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend for some time?" Pedro asked.

Summer smiled. "Aww, that's sweet Pedro. Sure."

"Summer, what are you doing!" Trisha asked, flustered.

"Dude, is she high or something? She was fine a minute ago." Don asked Moe.

"I think she is." Moe nodded.

Summer walked away, out of the school, with Pedro. Pedro with his usual expression of boredom, and Summer with a smile. They were opposite of each other. And there started a very bizarre relationship.

* * *

So you could say that Pedro and Summer were "opposites" that "attracted" to one another in some way. In what way? I don't really know, I just wanted to write about Pedro! 


End file.
